Captor grubs
by Tomatofangirl
Summary: The Dolorosa gave the Psiionic two small grub to take care of...


Captor grubs~~

Somehow, The Psiionic found himself with two little grubs. The Dolorosa found them, and gave them to him. Apparently, they had some "problems" and no lusus would take care of them. They were mustard blood, and mismatched eyes, just lie The Psiionic, so The Dolorosa thought he would be the perfect guardian for them.

She didn't took into acount that The Psiionic had absolutely no idea on how to raise grubs and wrigglers, and that trolls weren't genetically made to be parents.

the Psiionic tried everything to convince The Dolorosa to take the little grubs with her, as she had experience in raising The Signless, but she refused, saying that she already had to take care of two other grubs. She also said that he could come ask for advice any time, and that anyway, she'll come back regulary to watch the two grubs's growth. With that said, she shoved the grubs in his arms, and went away, leaving the Psiionic completely taken aback.

He didn't know what to do with those kids. He would have just abandonned them , but The Dolorosa would kill him if he did. He had no other choice than to raise them... Damn it.

He closed the door with his telekinesis (his arms were full with the sleeping grubs) and went back inside is hive. He fell on the couch, carefully putting the grubs next to him, hoping not to wake them. He sighed, and looked at his new "kids" . One of them had messy curly hairs, with his bang falling onto its face, covering almost entirely its eyes. The other was smaller, and had shorter hair, strangely, they looked like the psiionic's hairs.. he put that on the fact that they must share some DNA (after all, The mother grub made these by mixing the trolls DNA .) and didn't thought too much about it. Both of them had two pairs of horns on each side of the head, like The Psiionic. Again, he just thought: "woah, they took a lot of my DNA tho2e two" and stopped thinking about it shortly after. Putting aside the fact they were a big annoyance to him, they were actually really cute.

The psiionic sighed again, what the hell was he supposed to do now? What did grubs need? Food. For sure. Somewhere to sleep too. But then again, he had no idea what they ate, or if they needed a recuperacoon (he supposed no, but where do they sleep then? ). Damn Dolorosa. He'll just manage on his own.

The psiionic felt something crawl on is right leg, he looked to see that one of the grub had climbed on his leg. The grub was grinning strangely at him. This was the curly-haired one.

Suddently, he was struck by something: He had not named them. He looked intently at the now awake grub, trying to figure out a name.

-...Miituna?

The grub squeaked, his grin wider than before. His name seemed to please him.

-Then, Ii gue22 iit'll be Miituna.

Mituna squeaked again, now standing on his two rear legs, trying to climb on The Psiionic's chest. The Psiionic watched him as he squeaked, trying to climb, without success.

-...Ii'm not gonna hug you. Nor let you cliimb on me.

Mituna looked at him with a sad expression. Damn, that was cute. The Psiionic finally gave in, and helped Mituna climb on his shoulder with his psiionic. Mituna seemed very happy, and also amazed, he probably didn't understood what happened, but it's not like he woud understand even if The Psiionic explained.

The Psiionic looked over at the other sleeping grub. Mituna followed his stare, and made a happy squeak seeing the other grub. He crawled over the edge of The Psiionic shoulder to join his sleeping friend, and fell. Quickly, he was held back and gently put next to his fellow grub by Telekinesis.

The Psiionic watched as Mituna stared at the other grub, overjoyed by it's presence. He then proceeded in poking it, but the other wouldn't wake up.

-Hey, let hiim sleep. the Psiionic scolded. He was already thinking of a name for the other grub, but he decided that he would name it after it was awake.

Not listening, Mituna continued to poke the Grub, and seeing as it didn't woke, he bit his head.

-Miituna! The Psiionic shouted, prying him off the other, who was now fully awake, crying and squeaking in distress.

Mituna let go of it, and began nuzzling the other's head, making the cries stop. It was now staring at Mituna, slightly confused. Mituna squeaked happily, and the Grub looked over at the Psiionic, giving him a rather suspicious look.

-What?

The Psiionic was confused. What the hell was that look for? He took the grub, and held it in front of his face.

-..Ii need to giive you a name Ii gue22... Um.. 2ollux?

The grub smiled widely, squeaking. He was moving around a lot.

-What? You want a hug too?

Sollux squeaked, and The Psiionic let him nuzzle his face.

Mituna began squeaking furiously, not being paid enough attention. The Psiionic sighed, and lifted Mituna on his shoulder with his telekinesis. Mituna then happily nuzzled The Psiionic too.

-..Damn. You guy2 are lucky You're 2o cute...

_Some time in the future, but not too far!_

It had been a while that the Dolorosa gave the grubs to the Psiionic. And she haven't heard of him since. She was a bit worried. The Psiionic was serious and one could easily rely on him, but she was affraid that to have to take care of two grubs at the same time would be a bit too much for him. So she decided to visit him, and was now standing outside his hive. She walked to the door and knocked.

The Psiionic have been taking care of Sollux and Mituna for a few days now. During that time, he learned a few things about them. First: they were eating pretty much anything, even things that weren't made to be eaten; second: they apparently liked to sleep on the sofa, and third: they absolutely hated bath time.

And this was bath time. The Psiionic had already managed to capture sollux, and now it was Mituna's turn. Mituna had perfectly understood, and was hiding somewhere, hoping not to be found. The Psiionic was tired to look for Mituna every evening. He usually sat in the sofa, waiting that Mituna thought he stopped looking for him and got out of his hiding . This way, he could catch him with his power before Mituna had the time to notice.

Luckily, today Mituna didn't wait a lot before getting out of his hiding. As soon as Mituna was out, he used his telekinesis. Mituna was trying to escape, in vain. He squeaked furiously , but then stopped, admitting defeat.

The Psiionic heard a knock at the door, got distracted, and almost dropped Mituna, luckily, he caught him back just in time!

Another knock. The Psiionic took Mituna in his arms and went to open the door. He was surprised to see the Dolorosa there (even though she said she'd come by..).

-Woah. Doloro2a! Sorry, II wa2n't expectiing you today... Come iin! 2orry for the me22, tho2e 2 are alway2 turniing the place iin a me22. II don't even know how they do iit.

She came in, and he closed the door behind her with his Psiionics.

-It's Fine. Actually, I Have Seen Worse, Don't Worry.

She smiled, and turned her attention to Mituna, who was squirming, trying to escape The Psiionic's arms. She patted him on the head, and Mituna seemed to calm down a bit.

-What the... How do you do that?! He never calm2 down wiith me!

-He Seems Pretty Calm Though. Oh. Have You Named Them?

The Psiionic frowned.

-Of cour2e. II'm not completely 2tupiid. Thii2 ii2 Miituna, and the one sleepiing iin the 2ofa ii2 2ollux.

-I'm Sorry. I didn't Mean To Offend You. Those Are Very Cute Names.

-IIt'2 fiine. II have two bath Miituna, 2o make your2elf at home.

Like every evening, bathing Mituna is like a trial, to see whether pr not he'll drown the grub, or let him leave despite the bite and scratch he received every time.

Today again, he succeded in bathing Mituna, without drowning him. Why do they hate bath so much? Seriously, it's only water! He went back to the main block, where The Dolorosa was waiting. She was sitting in the couch, playing with Sollux.

Mituna seemed to want to join Sollux, So the Psiionic put him on the sofa, sitting next to them. Sollux and Mituna were playing happily together, and eventually fell on the floor. But they were busy "fighting ", and didn't even notice they had fallen.

-2o. why the sudden vii2iit?

-I Told You I Would Come To See how The Grubs Were Doing, Didn't I?

-True. But that doe2n't 2top you from telliing me when you're comiing. Not that II miind.

-That Is True, I Was Actually Checking On The Disciple's Grubs, And I Suddently Thought That I Should Visit You Too, As I Had Not Heard Of You For Days Now. I Am Sorry If It Bother You That Much, I Will Be Carefull Next Time.

-That'2 fiine.

The Psiionic then realized something. She said that The Disciple had grubs to take care of as well...

-Two how many trolls diid you giive grub2?

-Excluding You And I, Twelve Trolls. Why This Question?

-II wa2 ju2t wonderiing how many trolll2 were iin the same me22 a2 II am...

-I See.

-P511! P511!

The Psiionic couldn't believe what he just heard. Mituna was actually speaking. Just like this, out of nowhere.

-L00k! L00k!

And as if it wasn't enough of a choc, Mituna was using his psiioncs to float in mid-air. Sometimes, things just needed to be annouced with a big flash and sound effect, that would seem almost more natural. But more seriously: WHAT?

Mituna was proudly floating around, and Sollux was squeaking, seemingly worried. The Dolorosa took him in her arms, attempting to calm him. But seeing as Mituna was trying to fly higher and higher, it was only natural that Sollux's worry would only grow.

-Miituna! Get down back here thii2 iin2tant. You're gonna fall! The Psiionic shouted. He could have used his Psiionic, but he believed he had to make them obey without the psiionic too, or they'd never listen to him .

Mituna, obviously, didn't listen, and continued to ascend. Who wouldn't have? Flying is the most exciting thing in the universe!

As The Psiionic feared, Mituna ran out of energy quickly, and he soon was not able to keep on flying, and fell. This is were telekinesis comes in handy. The Psiionic catched him before he it the floor, and put him down slowly. Both The Psiionic and The Dolorosa rushed at his side.

-Damn iit.

The Psiionic was worried, and terribly frustrated. He should have saw it come. Psionic powers don't appear out of thin air, there are signs, and he just didn't saw them when he should have. He felt stupid, and awfuly guilty.

Sollux was squirming in The Dolorosa's arms, trying to go to Mituna's side. The Dolorosa put him on the floor, and he began poking Mituna, tears in his wide mismatched eyes. He poked, and even bit Mituna, his squeaks were simpy heart-breaking. He tried desesperatly to wake his friend up, but no matter how hard he tried, Mituna's eyes remained closed, and his body motionless.


End file.
